The Angel and the Geek
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: In a alternative universe where Ncis does not exist)(McGiva all the way) Timothy McGee is a young employee of a cybernetic and medical research business, Ziva is a Angel in the middle of a war between heaven and hell... Both sides want one man... Timothy McGee. How far will Ziva go to protect the human she loves. (language, violence and possible sex)
1. Chapter 1

The Angel and the Geek

(Completely New McGiva, I like to apologies for any misspellings in my previous fics, I will re-read this fic and try to fix all of the mistakes but might miss 1 or 2... nobodies perfect)

Chapter 1-1: The Geek:

McGee's POV:

The wind was hitting against my body hard as i began my descent, nothing was slowing me down, the thunder roared high above my head as i felt body speed up in its descent, i should never had gotten myself involved.

The sight of the familiar concrete floor was slowly approaching, the winged creatures responsible for my falling body thought hard above the spire of the Empire state building, i closed my eyes as the spire of the toweriing building that i fell from and soon my mind brought me back to the very beginning... nothing in my life was ever same after that day.

Readers POV:

4 Days earlier:

Over the streets of Washington, the thunder roared and the rain hammered the ground hard, A young man in his late 20s, his long black coat fllowing in the wind, a comic book gripped in his hands as he made his way through the streets passing the other pedestrians, his eyes scanning the passing people as if he was looking for somebody, a soft smile on his lips flared at the sight of his friend, her long hair flowing against her face.

"Tim" she waved and he smiled.

"Kate... Tony" he waved back as another man to to Kate's side.

Tim had joined them and gave her a gentle hug and Tony a handshake before they headed inside the office.

The Business they worked dealt in a number projects, Weapons, cybernetics and medical advances, it's managers was husband and wife; Jethro Gibbs and Shannon... but she wasn't round much because she needed to take care of their daughter Kelly, She treated everyone like family, especially Timothy McGee... he was the most awkward and clumsy of them all and she found that an endearing quality.

Gibb's attitude towards them all was pretty much the same as before, he was happy and really in love with his wife and daughter, he treated everyone like family too.

Timothy McGee Made his way down to the cybernectics devision where he found Kelly and Shannon waiting with Gibbs.

"Good morning McGee" Gibbs greeted.

Good morning sir" McGee replied with a little nod of the head.

How was your weekend Timothy?" Shannon asked.

"It was very good thank you Ma'am" he replied and she turned her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at him "Timothy" she warned and he chuckled nervously looking to Gibbs who shrugged in response "My weekend was fine thank you Shannon" McGee corrected and she smiled "Good to hear" replying gently and Gibbs looked at the device in the corner of his office, it was in a shape of a gun and on the end was a metal claw.

"Don't tell me your still fixing that stupid Grapple claw" Gibbs looked incredulous as McGee folded his arms knowing the appropiate response "depends... are you still building that boat in your basement?" McGee's response had made Shannon giggle along with Kelly as Gibbs gave him the infamous Gibbs slap to the head.

"I'll take that as a yes" McGee grinned nervously heading to his office leaving a laughing family behind him as he grabbed the grapple claw from his desk "and yes... it works... to a point" Gibbs narrows his eyes at the young Geek before him "And what is the problem you have not solved?" as he asked his question they were un prepared for the claw to shoot from the end of the device, a loud yell sounded from another of the employees, Shannon watched as McGee's face cringed and he hid the device behind his back "Accidental discharge" luckily the rope that was supposed to be attached to the claw had not yet been installed so McGee hid the device in his desk and held a Superman comic in his hands.

Gibbs looked to the injured employee and then to McGee "He is going to have a hard time sitting down" they chuckled but McGee was nervous "Uh sorry" he said to Gibbs who nodded "accidents happen but best keep that thing away from the others" soon they were back upstairs leaving a lonely McGee to fend for himself.

Chapter 1-2: The Angel:

She had never thought herself a stalker before, especially when it came to humans but this one, this human was different... he was awkward and clumsy but she couldn't help find it as an endearing quirk, A comic book gripped tightly in his hands... she got new info on this stranger she had been watching over 'stalking' who asked your opinion.

She shook away the thoughts in her head when he greeted a man and another woman outside the building where they worked, he gave her a kiss and a gentle hug which caused his watcher 'stalker' to be filled with jealousy.

"Hello Ziva" The sound of a young womans voice came from behind her.

"Hello Tali" Ziva replied with a smile.

"Again with the stalking" Tali giggled looking over the edge of the building to the geek entering the building.

"I'm merely watching" Ziva replied indignant and Tali laughed "Oh Ziva... your Stalking" Ziva smirked.

"He's Just a human Tali" Ziva went to the edge.

"i know... i heard the same words everytime you've watched him" Talli face palmed herself "It's forbidden" Talli imitated Ziva's voice.

"I don't talk like that" Ziva pouted.

"Come... our people are waiting" Tali extened her feathery wings and took flight.

Ziva took one last look towards the building before flying after her sister.

"Was she really stalking?"

(enjoy the first chapter of the new fic... fixed as many spelling mistakes)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking or Watching?

(hope your enjoying so far)

Chapter 2: Stalking or watching:

Ziva had been defending an unwinnable fight within herself to do something about her feelings towards the human that was now leaving the research building and began to walk the path to his apartment, Ziva followed from the shadows with a gentle smile, he was still holding that comic book from earlier on. The urge to go down and talk to him was overwhelming but she couldn't do it, his life needed to remain normal... besides she had a different order from her superious, the high prince of hell had broken the barriers between the underworld and the humans, her order was to investigate, but she needed to make suure that this human was capable of getting home in one piece without bumping into a car, the clumsy side made her heart melt as she watched him slowly open the door to the lobby of his apartment building... she watched the window and smiled knowing he was safe before flying away.

Tim looked to the window meer seconds after she flew away, he had felt like since he had left work he was being watched but thought he was going crazy but nothing still made sense, last time he brought a date back, he had left her to go change and when he came back she was gone and the door was still bolted and the window was open, their was no fire escape and no signs she jumped.

Ziva had taken her away and wiped her mind with a angry pout on her lips, this stranger to her was dating and she had no idea why it made her angry... Tali had teased her about her jealous nature of this stranger dating, This human was bumbling and clumsy but she couldn't help finding it sweet.

Tim went to his desk and began to type away at his computer of a new design that would create a global device, it was a combat suit, indestrutable, you could fall through the planets atmoshere, could get his by a rocket launcher, even walk through lava and without a bruise or scratch for the trouble, it was only in prototype stage at the moment, he was even working on adding a small device to the back that would be able for travelling, he had brought this to Gibbs but was shot down because of the funding issue at the time.

The suits designs was on the screen and he was mixed with 2 choices, send or delete?

He chose... Delete.

Ziva had returned with findings on the Prince of hells rise from hell to her superious.

"Shepherd" she bowed.

"Ah Ziva" the High angel greeted, her lonng hair flowing gracefully down to her shoulder.

"The Gathering" Ziva informed and the High Angels smile faded into fear.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Ziva nodded.

"Yes... the Empire state building already has recieved half of the 500 Souls in the clouds above, in 4 days time the high prince of hell is planning on recieving them" Ziva walked beside her leader,

"But he needs a sacrifice, a human sacrifice" Shepherd nodded knowing the rules.

"What shall i do?" Ziva asked not knowing herself what to do.

"Walk amongst them" Shepherd walked ahead leaving a smiling Ziva behind.

She had just the place.

* * *

The Meeting:

Tim put his work clothes on as Ziva did the same at her new place, if she was going to walk amongst them in her choice of work then she needed to look the part, placing glasses on her face and her hair in curls she made her way through the window still unable to grasp the human concept 'Use the door!'

McGee greeted Tony and Kate at the entrance to the the research building before heading inside to the cybernetics department while they worked in the medical advancment unit... they had not long gotten married themselves, their bickering in the past had driven Tim to take direct action, locking them in the storage cupboard, except he had gone back to work and forgot he locked them in, needless to say, the image of their naked bodies was burned onto his brain when he finally remembered them, he was definatley going to need counciling after that.

Tony had tried to set him up on a number of dates but they had never gone well, the last one had dissapeared without a trace, curtesy of a pissed and jealous Ziva.

Work was pretty busy in the department of the cyber research department, Tim was once again working on a new project, a glove system which seemed normal but when hitting a car, it would tear it apart. it added strengh to the punch which was good, but the main problem was that the power would overload and sent deadly shocks back to the wearer, all his projects ended up on the scrap and slowly he was losing all hope.

"McGee" the sound of Gibb's voice caused Tim to jump.

"Yes boss" Gibbs had noticed the defeated expression on his face.

"you're a damn good cyber research builder... but you need to have faith that you can do the job... I wouldn't have hired you otherwise" Gibbs placed a hand on Tim's shoulder and he smiled... 'maybe if i created a secondary power divertor to compensate' Tim thought to himself and nodded his head.

"Their is someone you need to meet" Gibbs led the way to a woman standing at the end of the room, her hair done up and wearing glasses, she looked like an angel to him, he had no idea how right he was about her.

"Timothy McGee... meet Ziva David" Gibbs introoduced them "she will be working down here as a new researcher" and with that he left.

Ziva couldn't stop the internal arguement 'Stalker' 'no i am not'

are too'

are not'

she shook her head and extended a hand "Nice to meet you"

Tim was in a state of shock at the sight of this beautiful woman before him before shaking himself out of it "Nice to meet you"

After getting introduced and a quick walk around Tim led her back to hher desk before heading to his "Thank you" she called to him and he smiled "your most welcome" Ziva couldn't stop that warm feeling in her heart.

This was going to be tough.

(chapter 3... coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3: Of Date's and Disasters

(hope your enjoying so far)

Chapter 3: Of Date's and Disasters:

Ziva and McGee were busy talking for a while during work, he worked on the secondary backup for the gloves while she helped him and then he did the same for her.

"Uh Ziva" Tim was Nervously fiddling with the wiring.

"Yes Tim" Ziva looked from her desk as he got up from his seat and was becoming more nervous by the second.

"I was wondering if you... wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" he mumbled quickly to himself.

"What?" Ziva smiled doing a happy dance internally 'what the hell is wrong with me?' she asked to herself.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Tim asked again, slowly lossing any coourage he had left.

"Sure" she grinned bright.

"Really?" he squeaked and she giggled nodding her head to him "yeah" and with that he was off back to his desk unable to get the smirk off his face.

Ziva and Tim met up outside of her apartment which was 'conveniently' close to his, just across the street to be infact.

Stalking' Ziva thought to herself and groaned 'Fine i'm stalking' she thought as she made her way inside but not before turning to Tim "See you tonight" she smilled and headed inside while Tim went to his apartment. Tony and Kate came over and he told them about his date with Ziva and Tony was chuckling to himself while Kate was being the over protective sister figure as always.

Ziva was watching from her window with a soft smile on her lips as she watched this woman prepare him for the date, She herself could not figure out what to wear but in the end she decided to wear something that was going to blow him away.

Tony made dinner reservations at the local restaurant for Tim as he pprepared but now it was only an hour till the date and he had hit the 2nd thought stage of hs date cycle... rapidally approaching to canceling and leaving the country stage 'are there such stages... or is it just me?' he thought inside his head.

Tim arrived outside after getting his car ready but was blown away by the sight of her, her hair was now down to her shoulders, she was wearing a dark sparkling dress and heels, a slit on the side that showed her legs perfectly, Tim felt his mouth dry up fast.

The date was going smoothly as the minutes ticked by slowly, Tim's face was supported the biggest grin he had ever had on his face, but unknownst to them, The High prince of hell was watching... waiting for the perfect oppotunity to strike, he had seen the angel with the human earlier that evening and grinned, he had chosen his human sacrifice.

Revealed truth:

Tim and Ziva arrived back at her apartment 2 hours afterwards laughing and joking together, unknownst to the the High Prince of Hell had decided to attack, spreading his bony wings wide he took flight, Tim never had a chance to react when he was thrown away from her landing ontop of a car, Ziva gasped iin shock but was consumed with anger at the sight of her date who was laying on car, a gash on his forhead. The high prince of hell hovered before her chuckling "Hello Ziva"

"ARI!" She screamed as her eyes shown bright blue, he was unprepared for the blue blast from her eyes which sent him spiralling into a nearby builing.

Tim was slowly regaining consciousness but Ziva had not noticed as she began to change, her feathery wings expanding wide, her hand was now gripping a sword in her one hand as well as a sword in the other, both held the insignia of the high order order of the angels.

Ari climbed from the building, his own sword and shield in hands as they struck together, a shockwave sent the car Timothy was on turning over as he was thrown onto the concrete. the 2 struggling beings before him were now switching from attacking to defending as they struck, each contact sent shockwaves which shattered glasses and twisted steel.

What had Tim got himself into.

Ziva kicked Ari back and soon he was feeling himself running on empty, the blast from her attack had drained him, he retreated back into the shadows of the underworld, Ziva turned too find a Timothy McGee's eyes filled with wonder.

oh crap

(done with this chapter... enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4: Hour of Love

(Here you go… sorry for being late)

Chapter 4: Hour of Love:

Ziva had spent hours in her battle clothing telling the story of heavens war against hell, the battles, why she was working in the building, he teased her about her stalking him which she retaliated by punching his shoulder gently with a light smirk before leaving the room to change out of her battle clothing.

McGee couldn't believe it, he always thought she looked like an angel and it turned out she actually was which caused him to chuckle to himself

McGee was sat on Ziva's sofa as she was changing from her battle clothing, she couldn't help but be filled with wonder at McGee's reaction, he more or less saw her as something like McGee comic books he read after work, and the gash on his head was stinging like hell.

She returned to the room wearing sweat pants and tank top before taking up her place next to him, her eyes glowing sky blue as her fingers slid along the bloody gash along his head… the feeling of guilt rising inside her.

McGee could see the guilt in her eyes, slowly cupping her face in his hands caressing gently, the sparks between them bombarded their senses and slowly McGee leaned in slowly as Ziva met him halfway bringing their lips together, Ziva felt her powers soar inside her as their kiss was gentle and loving as his hands caressed her cheeks gently.

Ziva deepened the kiss sliding her tongue along his lower lip asking for entrance which he gave to her, their tongues met each over halfway and began to tangle and caress each over gently, McGee pulled his jacket off as Ziva unbuttoned his shirt, the kiss began to deepen and become more fierce and passionate, Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself into him, feeling the hardness inside his pants getting harder by the second.

It had not taken long for them both to undress each over and soon McGee was hovering over Ziva just inches away from her dripping centre, Ziva bit her lip as her eyes glowed before returning to normal and with a slow and gentle motion he pushed his way inside her, Ziva gasped and scrunched her eyes shut while biting her lip to hold the moans that was going to escape.

Their bodies moved together slowly and gently as one, their hearts beating in sync, Ziva power was bubbling deep inside her as they sped up, their bodies impacting echoing around the room as they thrusts into each over.

"Tiiiiimmmmm!" she shrieked shooting blue rays into the wall as not to burn McGee as he thrusts harder and deeper, Ziva's moans and gasps became louder as she dug her nails into his back wrapping her legs tighter around his waist and thrusts harder into his body, McGee and Ziva was panting heavier.

"Ziva… I'm Going to…" she cut him off by kissing him deep moaning against his lips "Me… too Timmy" she whispered against his lips as their tongues duelled.

With 3 more powerful thrusts McGee exploded inside her "ZIVA!" he yelled as her screaming voice could be heard from the heavens "TTIIIIMMMM!" She clenched around the invading member before releasing her juices as they came together.

McGee collapsed next to her body as they panted heavier from their activity both were grinning like idiots as they held each over tight closing their eyes from the night, both looking forward to the days ahead.

Next day:

Ziva woke to the smell of coffee, she was still grinning like an idiot and she was looking forward to the next time, her eyes scanned the room for time but he was nowhere in sight which caused her to spark in worry until she spotted letter on the side of her bed.

She read it:

_Ziva_

_I have woken up and I didn't want to disturb you, you looked too peaceful, gone to work early because Gibbs called me in about the shock Glove's project I am working on… I see you at work soon._

_Love Tim_

_P.S I have left some coffee warming on the side for when you wake up_

_XXX_

Ziva smiled to herself as she brought the letter to her nose and sighed in contentment until her phone buzzed, Gibbs was calling.

"Hello" she said.

"Ziva… Have you seen McGee?" Gibbs asked, Ziva looked confused.

"He left a note saying you called him in to work" Ziva replied.

"No… I gave him the day off" Gibbs informed.

Ziva dropped the phone in horror as it hit her hard "If Gibbs didn't call… then that means" she gulped back the vomit.

McGee:

He was groggy as hell… Gibbs called him into work but was knocked out on the way to the research building.

It took him 2 minutes to realise where he was… he was tied to the spire of the empire state building "OH SHIT!" he groaned.

This was not going to be good.

(Please enjoy… again sorry for taking too long)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5: Loves Power and Forever

(Here you go… final chapter)

Chapter 5: Love's power:

Ari hovered high above the empire state building as the sky sparked and sent bolts of lightning into the side of the building as his army gathered behind him, in the distance the sight of the angels flying straight at them, McGee looked at the distance, he recognised the one angel immediately.

Ziva pushed herself to the limit as her army followed close behind, Shepherd had given the all clear to attack, Ziva was worried for McGee who was tied to the spire, and Ari grinned at him.

"Don't struggle… it will be over soon" he chuckled.

McGee spat at Ari before replying "Go to hell!"

Ari laughed "Been there… done that"

McGee growled at Ari, the armies of heaven and hell collided in the sky high above New York City, McGee struggled against his restraints as he watched the armies, Ziva was evading attackers as she tried to get close to McGee but was constantly ducking, diving, slashing and killing any enemies in her path.

The rope that tied McGee to the spire had finally gave way, McGee gripped tight on the spire but he had nowhere to go, Ziva and Ari clashed a few metres before him both switching from attacking to defending as they battled hard, McGee grinned at his girlfriend's moves but soon it happened, a lightning strike hit the spire and the electricity coursed through his body causing him to scream in agony.

Ziva looked back and gasped as the souls in the lightning bounced off McGee and back into the sky, Ari's plan had backfired from giving him power to giving the spirits and souls in the clouds the power to finally move on, Ari was seething in anger but became satisfied as McGee's lifeless body began to fall.

"Tim!" Ziva screamed as she flew towards McGee's falling body.

'So this is how I end' McGee thought to himself as he fell.

Ziva pushed herself hard as tears poured down her cheek "No!" she screamed as McGee's body impacted into the ground.

Ziva landed and collapsed next to McGee's body as the tears poured freely… she didn't care anymore, she lost him.

Ari was grinning as he drew his sword readying to kill Ziva with one final strike… Ziva held McGee's hand as their bodies glowed, McGee opened his eyes to reveal them glowing blue as was Ziva's, Ari was thrown back against the wall as they faded from existence together.

Our Heaven:

McGee woke up with a gasp of breath in his bed, it was all a dream… Ziva being an Angel stalking him, Kate and Tony being married, the war above New York City… everything was just a dream to him… He sighed to himself falling back onto his pillow breathing deep.

"Man that was so real" he sighed

Ziva came into the room wearing her battle dress.

"Morning" McGee greeted confused.

"Morning Tim" Ziva replied giving him a soft smile.

"It was not a dream was it?" he asked and she shook her head in reply.

"No Tim… The war has been one" she smiled sadly.

"Am I…" he couldn't ask and she nodded.

"You died from the fall" McGee closed his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked and she grinned.

"Our own heaven" she took his hand and led him to the window.

The exit the room and stepped into the light, finding themselves on a sandy beach as the waves crashed along the crystal rocks glistening in the sun, the sky sparkled bright like diamonds.

"So… can we be together?" he asked and she nodded.

"I handed in my sword to the shepherd… she said I deserved some happiness… it's just you and me and our own personal heaven.

McGee picked her up and twirled her around causing her to giggle gleefully as their mouths locked into a deep loving kiss, McGee held her close to his body as their tongue danced together.

Kate and Tony:

The stood at the edge of the grave, tears in their eyes as they laid their friend to his eternal rest in his coffin.

McGee and Ziva:

They walked along the water slowly holding hands and never letting go.

2 angels together forever

(Hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666


End file.
